KID SMASHES CAKE IN SISTERS FACE ON HER BIRTHDAY!!!
Plot While the Family were having a Family Night Out to celebrate Lucy's 20th Birthday, William and Lucy are fighting on whether they should get Vanilla Cake or Chocolate cake. Violette says that it's Lucy's birthday and that she can get her own cake which she chooses Vanilla and William complains that Vanilla is disgusting. Violette offered to get a Candy Bar for William along with Lucy's Vanilla Cake but William refuses because it's not enough for William and Violette says they are not getting Chocolate Cake, because of Lucy's Birthday. William and Lucy continue arguing in the car (with Bill telling them to Shut Up during the argument because he's driving) such as when Lucy asks William to list one time she started a fight with William and William's response was Thanksgiving and the Play Button. Lucy replies back saying she deserves it, but William disagrees because she doesn't appear in the Raging Series videos very much unlike Andy and Bill appear more frequently and Violette and William appear in every video and Lucy thinks she appears in more videos and the fans like her more and William disagrees. After some fighting in the car such as Andy, Violette and Bill want William and Lucy to stop arguing along with Bill threatening to turn the car around to go back home with no cake. After Violette tells William they are not getting Chocolate Cake again and Bill tells William it's not his birthday, Lucy has had enough of William's Bad Behavior and decided to flip him off and then sticks up two middle fingers causing Violette to freak out and Lucy also hits William saying She doesn't want to look at him anymore because he is being so mean to her and being a bad brother to her. Lucy again flips William off for the second time with Violette told her to put her middle finger away and Lucy laughing at William. William replies saying Lucy is being a jerk but Lucy retorts back at William saying "You're a jerk". The Family have to get Lucy's cake at Walmart, because it was the only store open as a result of William and Lucy fighting. William eventually agrees to Vanilla Cake, but says it with air quotations. (But the Family were unaware what William is up next after he agrees to have Lucy get her Vanilla Cake) Lucy gets a vanilla cake, which William doesn't approve. When they go home to sing happy birthday and eat cake, William refuses to look at Lucy, and William slams the cake in Lucy's face, destroying the cake after the Family except William sang Happy Birthday to her, which outraged the Family for his bad behavior and ruining a special night for Lucy. Bill then complained that he would not get a piece of Lucy's cake after William slammed the cake in Lucy's Face. The family didn't think William smashing a cake in Lucy's face was funny but William laughed and told her to Get Rekt. Lucy get mad and tries to evict William out of her house because of William ruining her birthday and her makeup. Violette commented that Lucy looked colorful and Andy said it wasn't so bad with cake slammed to her face. Violette offers to do something with Lucy without William being involved to make it up for Lucy. Reception People felt bad for Lucy, even supporting her with her choice of cake, one person even saying they would never fight a pretty girl, and says 1 like = one vanilla cake for Lucy. However, some fans like the idea of chocolate cake and picks William’s choice. Trivia * This is one of the few videos where Bill says "Jerk and/or "Dingbat" only a few times. Bill says "Dingbat" (First while William and Lucy were arguing in the car while he was driving and second after William slams the cake in Lucy's Face) and "Jerk" twice in this video (Said Jerk twice after William slams the cake in Lucy's Face) * Despite Lucy's birthday being ruined, Lucy is calm about her vanilla cake being slammed in her face. But she became angry and punch William’s arm, then he had some cake in his hand and was about to put it on her hair. She could be pretending to be calm about getting her face being smashed with William with her cake. * This is one of the few videos where Lucy flips William off. * This is one of the few videos where all characters freak-out * This is one of the few episodes when their Grandma appears. * Many rare events happen in this video. Such as fighting in the van, fighting with pillows and grocery bags and fighting over a cake flavor. * This is the second time Lucy stuck up the middle finger. The first being LUCY TRIES TO STEAL THE PLAY BUTTON!!! * This is the first time William told Lucy to Get Rekt. * This video is the most chaotic one on Lucy’s birthday. Category:Videos Category:Birthdays Category:Lucy Talking Jibberish Category:Lucy's Moments KID SMASHES CAKE IN SISTERS FACE ON HER BIRTHDAY!!! Category:Music Category:No Birthdays ! �� �� �� �� Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Andy Talking Jibberish Category:Swearing Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Lucy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:William vs. Lucy vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Cake Category:Bill saying jerk Category:William being called a Baby Category:Singing